Desipheme Blax
__TOC__ This character is made to fit into the DeviantART group InfiniteDimensions and is owned by soaringaway. Please don't steal, copy, or edit any of the following information and images. Appearance Determined by most to one who cannot be any sort of threat, given her stature, Desipheme is regarded one who cannot defend herself by the merit of her colleagues in academics. Her face is oval-shaped with round cheeks and her nose is slightly hooked at the bottom. Her skin is noticably fair around her face and neck. However, there are tan lines over arms and knees but, they are unable to be seen unless she's without her robes. Regarding more of her face, her hair happens to be a creamy orange, quite mute versus the vibrant hair colors that Metajins may have. However, secondary to the color is white. These strands are sporadic throughout her hair, but, it seems to be that they're growing out (and don't start at her scalp). Across her forehead are arched bangs that are slightly above her brows and covers up a good portion of her forehead. Her hair length overall is towards her shoulders. However, her hair is rarely seen loose. Her hair is picked up into two long ponytails that rest over her shoulders and the ends to tied together by red ribbons. She isn't set the ribbons by tying a bow and prefers using knots. These ribbons are towards the bottom of Desipheme's hairs. Upon the matter of her eyes, they are downturned and rarely seen half-way shut. Her irises are noted to be a hazel color, particularly green and brown and brighter when compared to her hair. As for her brows, they are slightly thick and arched above her eyes and they work rather well for the expressive Archiver. As for below her eyes, there are small black bags under, depending on the day. Apparel-wise, the Archiver mimics the fashion of many who are academics in the world of Aora. Keeping herself covered with a large clay-colored robe, it is lengthy and stops above her ankles. The length of the sleeves that may drape over her hands. However, she has rolled up the sleeves and tightened them with a pin right above her elbows. The robe covers right at her collarbone and it is obvious that she wears a black shirt that reaches to her neck. Said shirt, when her robes are off, is sleeveless and covers her chest and stomach. Over her shoulders is an olive-colored cloth that is used as a shawl. It is pinned above her left breast with a pendant that depicts the symbol for the city of Ikaria, Kirkios. Usually, she can be found wearing sandals that tighten on the side with a buckle with two straps over her feet. For her bottoms, she will be wearing black tight shorts that cover her thighs. Around her waist, under the robe too, would be belt where there is a dagger tucked in. Personality Powers and Abilities Short-Step: As Metajins are capable of jumping across the large expansion of space and time to new worlds and the Void, many seem to struggle with jumping to areas within the same plane. One of the unsung talents for the Archiver, at this age, has been such an ability. It was one of her prized quirks during her time as a raider and made her vastly popular through the dunes of Ikaria and other worlds. Short-step is incredibly fast and used for mainly defensive tactics as, usually, she isn’t one for aggression. It can be used in quick succession and in motion in an open space (or a space she has memorized). Time duration she can use this ability has been averaged between several (4-5) minutes. She cannot repeatedly use the ability or else, she will suffer from upset stomach (that’ll induce vomiting), dizziness, and in the worst case, passing out. Oft, this ability is used for scoping throughout the ruins of Aora for personal referencing in her studies at this point. However, it can be quite useful in sneaking and intimidation. Appearing behind someone and disappearing momentarily to avoid a physical attack are a couple of examples of how she has used it. Raider: Her usefulness to those around her had been always as a tool of discovery. From the heavy demand for agility and quickness in her youth, to her physical advantage of size, Desipheme acquired an inherently useful skill of climbing and navigating through ruins and the wilderness. Squeezing through small passages by crawling, navigating through using ropework to traverse over bottomless falls, and scaling over obstructions of rubble and ragged walls are part of her arsenal when exploring the vast unknown and undiscovered. Much of her “rogue” personality had developed generously because of this adaptation. Alas, this explains her starking contrast in behaviors and beliefs against the typical Metajin who may be sided with the Valiants or Umbrants.This attribute makes her vastly quick on her feet in order to pick up on other worlds’ social cues and much more, however, with enough time. Several quirks like attempting to haggle and visiting pubs can be explained by this lifestyle and familiarization as those were two ways she went through in life. Therefore, much of this ability channels through her as a means of making her a survivalist. It is more pertaining to enduring through the wilderness and exploring through the great unknown. Simple tasks like pick locking doors and mugging aren't in her field of expertise are for thieves, which she claims she definitely isn't one. Category:Characters Category:Metajin Characters